My Fantasy
by MidgitDestroyer
Summary: This is a just a story I made up about my girlfriend and I, its not fanfic.


**One –shot fantasy**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Walking home that day was especially intense. This was the day when C decided it was time to kiss her new girlfriend. She had been thinking about it all day, she could not get it to escape her mind. Once they had gotten off the bus, C and J held hands like usual and started walking. They shared a couple of short conversations before they reached J's house. They were standing at the top of J's driveway, they hadn't yet decided if they were going to hang out today. This was it, the moment that C has been hoping and somewhat dreading all day. C's hands got sweaty and her face felt unusually warm. Here it goes; their first kiss was going to happen. They both leaned in and their lips met.

**C's POV**

Here I go; I'm going to kiss her. When our lips met I felt this flame of passion. We stood there for what seemed to be an eternity, passionately kissing. Our tongues were battling each other to see who could get in first. Hers broke through past my lips and our tongues went on a journey together as her tongue explored my mouth. Her kiss was intense and exciting, yet warm and sweet. This was my first kiss with a girl. Actually, this was my first real kiss ever. I liked it. I didn't care one bit that it was with a girl. This kiss felt right, and it was amazing.

**3****rd**** person POV**

The couple ended this eternal kiss and decided to go to C's house. The walk to C's house was quiet yet content. Both C and J seemed to be happy with what had just occurred between them. They were making progress.

**C's POV**

When we arrived to my house, we immediately ran upstairs to my room. J entered first, and I followed. I slammed the door behind me, kicking it with my foot. I didn't care at the moment about the "open-door rule" I was given by my parents. I pushed J against the wall, gently as to not harm her, but hard with the force of my intent. I grabbed her chin and met her lips with mine again. I enjoyed that eternal kiss we had earlier, and I wanted another one. Her tongue thrust into my mouth and wrestled with mine. She seemed to want it to. We were making out heavily and passionately, more passionate that the first kiss. We move across the room and collapse on the bed, with me on top of her. As I was running my hands through her silky, beautiful brown hair, she was rubbing my back gently and lovingly with her hand. I was enjoying this so much, the pleasure was indescribable. I take my hand out of her hair and begin to remove her shirt. Somehow this had gotten way farther than I could've imagined. As her shirt slips off, I toss it across the room. Now she starts tugging on my shirt in an effort to rip it off. It comes off. She starts kissing my neck up and down, slow and sweet. Without me noticing, I start gasping for air, with short moans escaping my mouth. This was getting hot. Now I return with hard kisses to her neck, starting to leave marks. At this point we are both breathing heavily and our moans of pleasure intertwine. I couldn't believe what was happening. I went from having my first kiss with a girl I really like, to us heavily making out, in less than one hour. She then starts to wrestle with my tongue some more, sweetly biting my upper lip.

**3****rd**** person POV**

As C and J continue this tongue war, there is a slam from outside. This noise makes them both jolt in surprise. The interruption makes them both somewhat frustrated. Outside the window, it is visible that a parent has just arrived home and was making their way into the house. C hops off of J frantically, rips on her shirt, and opens the door. J puts her shirt back on as well, and turns on the television. They put in a movie and cuddle together on the bed. Both of them were breathing hard from all the excitement that had just occurred. They calmed themselves down and watched the movie, and acted like nothing had just happened in order to avoid making whichever parent that came home, suspicious.

**THE END**


End file.
